


What Comes of Dreams

by yokodevil07



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokodevil07/pseuds/yokodevil07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Danny have been in  their relationship for a few months now and are currently taking things pretty slow. But what happens when Sam suddenly starts having some pretty suggestive dreams that stir some strange feelings inside her, causing her to want to take their relationship to the next level?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first posted fanfic. There will more than likely be a few spelling and grammar errors and I ask that you kindly look past those and enjoy the story. I welcome constructive criticism and reviews. Thank you so much!

Sam had gone to bed that Saturday night after going to watch “ Blood Lust 2”, the newest horror film that came out with her newly obtained boyfriend and their best friend. Tucker and Danny were thrilled about it and wouldn’t stop yapping about it the whole way to her house. She wasn’t too into the movie. She instead, spent most of her time taking peeks at Danny. She loved the way his face slightly contorted into looks of disgust at the gory scenes. She thought about his adorable face as she pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed. She often thought of Danny at night and could hardly wait until she could spend time with him again. Their relationship was currently at the beginning stage of being girlfriend and boyfriend, too early for tongue in mouth kisses, but perfect for quick pecks on the cheeks or lips, holding hands in the halls of school, and snuggles on the benches in the park.Though Sam would love more, she was fine going slow for Danny’s sake. Despite having been friends for forever, he was still really shy relationship wise. He blushed every time they kissed and held hands. Sam thought it was precious. She looked at the skull shaped clock on her nightstand and it read 11:37. Maybe her mind would let her sleep before 1 tonight instead of her thoughts swimming around Danny.  
She sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to close her mind. She awoke suddenly feeling the temperature in the room drop slightly. She knew this feeling because she felt it quite often...a ghost was near. Just when she went to sit up and see what was going on she felt a hand go across her mouth from through the pillow she was lying on. She gasped but heard a calm familiar voice say her name and for her to stay calm. She caught her breath and smiled into the hand. The hand let her go and Danny phased through the top of her bed.  
“Hello there”, Danny said as he smiled and floated to sit beside her on the bed.  
“Danny what are you doing here?”, Sam asked as she blushed. “Well, I don’t feel that I got to see you enough tonight so I came over. I hope you don’t mind.”  
“No it’s fine, really.” , she responded “I am honored that you thought of me tonight.”  
“Always”, he whispered seductively. He transformed into his human form and smirked.  
“Nice nightshirt”, he noted, allowing his eyes to wonder to her chest. Sam looked down and realized that she only had a spaghetti strap tank top that hung a lot lower than she would ever wear outside of her room. She blushed fiercely and pulled the sheets to her chin.  
“Th -Thanks”, she stammered.  
Just then Danny leaned in and kissed her the deepest kiss she has ever been given. She was shocked at first but it didn’t take her long to melt into the kiss. When he pulled back he kept his face close to hers.  
“Danny”, she whispered breathlessly, “where did that come from?”  
“Did you like it?” he asked.  
“Well yeah, but you’re hardly blushing and usually I just peck your cheek and your head turns into a tomato.”  
“I think I’m getting over that. There’s more though...”  
Just as he said that he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her into another deep passionate kiss. Sam’s brain went fuzzy and she kissed longingly back. She was really enjoying the braver side of Danny. She then noticed something completely unexpected, the hand he wasn’t using to hold her head was creeping along her chest and fondling her breast.  
“Whoa”, she said after pulling back, “Danny don’t you think that is a little too far?”  
“Not really, but if you feel that way then I guess I will just have to make you see that it is perfectly fine.”  
“Wait, make me?”,she asked starting to back away.  
Danny grabbed her back and pulled her close.  
“Of course, you know I can.”, he replied as he pressed his lips against hers.  
Sam couldn’t believe what she just heard. Yes she wanted to go further in their relationship than where they were, but not this far. She pushed hard against his chest and turned out of the kiss. Danny let go of her back and grabbed her arm near her wrist.  
“Danny, please don’t do this.”, she begged starting to feel really uncomfortable.  
“Just let me show you a good time. Everything will be fine.”, he said as he pulled her close again and tried to kiss her.  
She turned her head away again and tried to throw herself off the bed. She felt herself hit the floor with a thud and sat up to look at Danny. Her eyes widened when she discovered that he wasn’t there. She also noticed that she was quite a bit sweatier than she remembered being just a few moments ago. Looking around the room once more just to be sure that Danny wasn’t hidden she came to realize that she wasn’t even wearing the same clothing that she had on before.  
“A dream.”, she thought out loud. At least, she hoped it was.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Sunday and she woke up around 10 that morning. Usually she wouldn’t sleep so late but her mind kept taking her back the dream she had and slept poorly as a result. She knew Danny wouldn’t have done anything like that to her but as she started remembering the details; how it was when he was kissing her, the way his hand touched her, the intensity in his eyes; she kind of started wishing he would. She felt weird thinking that way considering that technically she was wanting Danny to force himself on her and tried to push those feelings out of her mind. She contemplated it over her fruit salad breakfast and then some more as she brushed her teeth. She was getting ready to meet up with Tucker and Danny in order to finish some last minute homework together. As she reached the door she heard the doorbell ring. Opening it she saw none other than the star of her dream last night with Tucker standing behind him. She could feel her face turn to fire as she looked at the sweet smile he was wearing.  
“Tuck, Danny, what are you two doing here?” she asked as she backed up to let them in.   
“What’s with the blush? Did I forget to wear pants or something?”, Danny asked teasingly, “Besides. you were late meeting up with us today so we decided to check up on you.”  
“Oh well, I uh, didn’t sleep well last night and it is sort of making me a little loopy”, she lied hoping they would drop it.  
“We can come back after you’ve taken a nap”, Tucker pointed out as he eyed her suspiciously.  
“No no, I’m fine. We need to get this done.”  
“Alrighty then”, Danny said not sounding too convinced.  
“Really guys, just chill”  
After doing homework they went to the bowling alley and bowled a few rounds. The rest of the day was spent eating at the Nasty Burger and catching a few ghosts. The ghost problem wasn’t so much a problem any more but more of a nuisance that had to be taken care of every now and then. Sam managed to get her blush under control and found it easy to take her mind off the dream when they were occupied in the activities. Time came to say goodbye and the boys dropped her off at her house. When she kissed Danny goodbye she held the kiss longer than what she usually did. Danny once again blushed that adorable shade of red. After a tofu dinner and shower Sam relaxed by reading a few chapters from a book and then double checked if her homework was together. She got into bed and closed her eyes. She didn’t want to admit it but she was kinda hoping to have another dream about Danny. She really wanted to see how far she would allow it to go. She kind of felt ashamed but as long as it never got out she wouldn’t let herself feel too bad about it. Sam wasn’t sure when she fell asleep but she woke up once again to the feeling that her room was a little cooler than what it was supposed to be. She looked around and saw none other than Danny in his ghost form sitting at the edge of her bed. A soft look in his eyes and a small sweet smile formed when he realized she was awake.  
“Hi”, he said giving her a small wave.  
“Hi back to ya”, Sam said as she smiled.   
“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind me spending some time with you without Tucker.” he simply stated as he slid closer to her transforming into his human form as he did so.  
Sam noticed that he had only his boxers on and blushed.   
“Danny, you don’t have any clothes on.”  
“Neither do you”, he responded with a smile.  
Upon hearing this she began to argue otherwise and after looking down she noticed that she, in fact, wore nothing but her bra and panties.   
“Uh, I never sleep like this.”, she though out loud as she covered herself with the blankets.   
“Well, I’m glad that you did”, Danny said as he moved even closer to her.  
Sam’s heart began to race as he place a hand on her cheek and pulled her face to his. They began the passionate deep kisses like the night before. This time though Sam didn’t seem as nervous even though the new situation of having very little clothes on came to mind when Danny’s chest suddenly touched hers while he was pushing her back against the bed. She breathed in when she felt his hand touch her side and moved to her ribs and then rested right below her breast.   
“Getting brave, aren’t we?” She asked him with a shy smile.  
He answered by pushing their lips together and carrying on upwards to her breast. He began fondling it gently. Sam wanted to say that it felt nice but she really didn’t feel anything. She broke off the kiss and looked down at his hand just to make sure that he wasn’t making in intangible just to tease her but no there it was feeling and groping across her chest.   
“Something wrong?”, he asked as he squeezed the tip of her nipple.   
“No nothing”, she answered a little disappointed that she wasn’t actually feeling what was taking place to her body. Just watching him touch her was enough to start a tingling ember in her nether regions. She could feel that, why couldn’t she feel his touch. Danny pulled the sheets down and slipped under them. He continued to fondle her breasts and began to plant kisses on her jaw and chin. She still couldn’t feel the touches. She wanted so badly to feel what was going on. She didn’t understand why this was happening when she should be able to enjoy such intimate moments. Her womanhood wasn’t numb, that was for sure. The tingly warm feeling was present, though getting stronger than ever with just her knowledge of what was going on. Suddenly her point of view changed and she was floating above the bed. Looking down she could see Danny kissing and touching her. She liked this view a lot. She watched as Danny removed her bra and planted his lips on her nipples. The Sam below moaned in pleasure while floating Sam’s heat grew hotter. Her lover’s hands disappeared under the the sheets and reappeared shortly after holding both of their underwear. She could see herself moan in pleasure as she saw Danny push his lower half against her lower half. She then saw him set a smooth slow rhythm and she then realized what was going on. They were going all the way, having sex, making love, whatever you want to call it; it was happening. Danny had a wonderful lusty look in his eyes and they were meeting Sam’s equally lust clouded eyes. The moment was so beautiful and floating Sam could feel the tingle intensify as she watched what was happening. She could feel the small convulsions of her orgasm which caused her body to slighty jerk. Sam woke up with the lingering feeling of the strange but pleasant feeling in her womanhood. She was sweating slightly and could tell that she had been writhing in pleasure due to the fantastic dream she just had ( the blankets and sheets were on the floor). She just had an orgasm...an orgasm from a dream. A dream she was with Danny in. Sam couldn’t believe how far this dream had taken her. Though she felt nothing of the penetration or the hands on her body and sadly couldn’t see much of what was going on under the sheets she still felt somewhat satisfied with what she had been able to experience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are short..this really isn't that long of a story. I hope that you like it so far!

The next morning Sam headed to school almost late. She once again spent most of the night thinking about the dream. It was going to be very embarrassing to face Danny today even though he had no idea about her dreams. Her thoughts last night brought her to a few conclusions. First, she couldn’t feel the action so to speak because she was, in fact, a virgin. Secondly, she couldn’t see what was going on below because she has never seen Danny completely naked before. And third, it was a dream...you don’t feel in dreams and you can’t control what goes on in them, unless you’re one of the few that are lucky enough to have lucid dreams. It is hard to imagine what sex would feel like in a dream unless you have had it. She met up with Danny and Tucker at their lockers and of course her face went ablaze when she saw you-know-who.  
“Hi there, Sam”, he said as soon as she walked up to them, “you’re face is doing that thing again...do we need to talk about something? Did I do something weird?”  
“No no, nothing Danny. I’m just super glad to see you is all.”, She stammered as she turned away.  
“Sam you are acting kinda weird”, Tucker added from the side.  
She ignored him as the warning bell rang for them to get to class.  
It didn’t help that Danny was in most of her classes. She tried her best not to stare at him or imagine him in the situation that she saw them in last night. It was harder to focus on what the teacher was droning on about and she found out how bad it was when she was called on to answer a question. She wound up getting it completely wrong and to top it off she was told aloud to keep her eyes on the board and her mind off of Fenton. Both she and Danny were embarrassed in one foul swoop and it was all her fault. She knew Danny would be asking her about it later. She didn’t wait for Danny when the bell rang and instead ran to the gym thankful that they had girls and boys athletics separate. She was changing out when she heard Paulina whispering to Valerie about what had happened in class. They walked up to her and sung that stupid sitting in a tree song and walked off laughing. Sam kinda felt like she deserved it having been behaving like a love sick puppy all day over a couple of weird dreams. She resolved right then and there that she would stop acting this way and just be normal. It really wasn’t like they had actually done anything in real life and besides she was getting Danny and Tucker worried about her. After gym was Health class. It sucked because once again she and Danny were in the same class and further more they were studying the reproductive system. Danny passed a note to her letting her know that what happened in English was fine and that he thought it was cute that she was staring at him. She put a heart with a smiley face and passed it back making sure that the teacher didn’t notice so that another mishap could be avoided. All through class she kept focus on what she was supposed to be reading until she got to the part about the male reproductive system. The illustrations brought her to wondering if Danny was well endowed, average, or small. Sam, pull yourself together. You are being perverted, she thought to herself. She checked on what the source of her obsessive behavior was up to and saw that he was reading a comic book stuffed inside the health book he was supposed to be reading. I guess he is too weirded out by all this stuff, she thought. The teacher gave the class an assignment to memorize all of the male reproductive system by Wednesday and informed them that at a later date they would be memorizing the female reproductive system.  
“Great”, Danny mumbled.  
Sam smiled and thought the same thing but in a completely different mood.  
The bell rang for lunch and Sam, Danny and Tucker made their way to the usual table. Tucker was blabbing on about how he felt about the assignment and Danny was nodding his head at every word.  
“It’s so gross when you have to look into it.”, Tucker said while sticking out his tongue with an ew face.  
“Yeah I know”, Danny replied with the same face.  
“Guys, grow up a little”, Sam scolded, “it’s actually kind of fascinating to know how the body works.”  
“Says the nerd”, Danny mumbled.  
He and Tucker broke into little giggle fits until they saw the disapproving look on her face.  
Danny apologized rather quickly and snuck a quick kiss on her cheek causing her anger to subside quickly.  
“So is this some homework we should work on together or is this something we need to kinda do alone?”, he asked trying to change the subject of his girlfriend being a nerd.  
“I think I’m going to fly this one solo.”, Tucker stated.  
“I guess I will work with Sam then”, the black haired teen added, “I’m not so great at memorizing stuff and she comes up with good ways to help. That is, if it is okay with you.”  
“Sure it is!”, She exclaimed a little to happily.  
“Mmmhmm”, Tucker teased raising his eyebrows “,she sure will come up with some way for you to memorize the female anatomy, if you know what I’m saying.”  
That gained him a furious glare from Danny and Sam.  
“Tucker, you’re 16, act like it.”, Sam dared as she turned away from him.  
“Come on, I was only teasing!”, He pleaded looking from Danny to Sam.  
“Well, you took it a little far, dude.”, Danny said a little less angrier than Sam.  
“Sorry”, he said defeated.  
“I forgive you if you don’t make anymore stupid comments like that again.”, she grumbled.  
“Sure, not a problem.”  
Sam secretly thought that she liked the comment her friend had made. Wow, these dreams really were messing her up.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day went by rather uneventful. Danny was going to meet up with Sam to get started on the memorization as well as their other homework after school and Tucker stayed true to his announcement that he was going to do the assignment alone. Sam was nervous and very excited as she waited for Danny to come over. He wanted to check out the ghost zone real quick to make sure everything was somewhat normal. She kept thinking about having him alone in her bedroom. Even though it was just to study, she still was giddy at the thought of it all the same.They didn’t really get much time alone being friends with someone who was single and all. They had promised Tucker not to push him out of their group when they started dating. Too bad he took it as not giving them any privacy at all. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran to the door and pulled it open. There he was in all of his adorable glory.  
“Come on in”, she greeted a little loudly.  
“Alright”, he said almost scared sounding and stepped inside.  
“Sorry, I must have been listening to my speakers too loud. Might have ruined my hearing some.”, she lied quickly. He bought it and dropped the subject after commenting that she might want to watch out doing that.  
“I have everything set up in my room.” , She informed him as she made her way to the stairs.  
“Oh, why there?”, he asked “don’t we usually just study in the living room?”  
“Do you really want my parents or worse grandmother walking in on us talking about a penis?”, she answered hoping he would take the bate.  
“Oh my gosh. I didn’t think of that.”, he muttered as he followed her to the stairs.  
They reached her room and he dropped the back pack he had been carrying onto the floor and started unloading it. He then sat down where he was and began to flip to the correct chapter.  
“Danny, I don’t have cooties, you know, you can sit on my bed.”  
“Uh, okay.”  
She moved a space out of her own books and paper for him.  
“Let’s get started.”, she told him “ I found some flash cards that I printed from online that I figure might help you out a little better than just studying the book. They have all the info and even some fun facts about each part.”  
“Thanks”, he replied awkwardly as he sat down on the bed in the spot she provided for him.  
“I think it would be easier to start from the inside out, you kinda should know the obvious parts on the outside right?”, she suggested blushing at the last part as she thought about what his groin might look like.  
“Sounds like a plan”, he managed to choke out.  
As they went through all the tedious inside anatomy it became easier to get comfortable talking about and focusing on the task. They would even crack a few jokes about some of the facts that were mentioned on a few of the cards.  
“Alright, you’re getting the hang of the inside well enough now lets move on to the outside.”, Sam suggested picking up the correct cards.  
“Right”, he agreed.  
“Let’s see the scrotum. Function is to hold and protect the testicles. Keeps the testicles at about 35 degrees to avoid damaging the sperm”,she began “Some animals, such as whales do not have a scrotum. The testicles are completely internal.”, she finished.  
“Okay got it”, Danny mumbled blushing slightly.  
She read the last few facts about the scrotum and then found the penis card.  
After reading the anatomical parts of the card she moved on to the “fun facts” part.  
“The average size of the human penis ranges from 6 1/2 to 7 1/2 inches. “Nice”, she absent mindedly said out loud. “Is that true for you?”,she blurted dumbly.  
To say the two were embarrassed was an understatement. Both faces were red and Sam was holding her breath hoping to just go ghost and disappear off the planet.  
“I’m so sorry, Danny. I just-I wasn’t thinking when I said that.”, She said in the breath she finally let out.  
She turned away when he didn’t answer right away.  
He started feeling bad about reacting to the simple yet awkward question.  
“Um yeah, I guess it is.”, he mumbled, “ I don’t think I am tiny or anything.”  
Sam turned to her boyfriend and saw a wobbly smile on his face though it was still red.  
Oh my gosh, he was trying to lighten the mood for her even though he could have just bolted out the door, thanks to her stupid mouth.  
“Danny, you don’t have to tell me that. I am so so so sorry.”, she pleaded.  
“Sam it’s alright. I’m over it.”  
Sam couldn’t resist the urge to kiss the wonderful person sitting in front of her.  
She leaned towards him and waited to see if he was alright with the gesture. Sure enough, he leaned in and kissed her. Before he could pull back, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He paused a moment in shock before he continued to kiss her back. Pleased, she slowly began to test the waters with how far he was willing to go. Barely pulling away she gently ran her tongue across his lips and proceeded to kiss him. Taking the hint Danny opened his mouth and allowed her to slip her tongue inside. Sam wasn’t going to lie it was a ton better than she thought it would be. She began to feel the warm sensation that she had the previous night in her crotch. Oh how excited she was getting. She wondered if Danny were feeling the same. It didn’t take her long to get her answer as she felt his hand fleetingly glide along her back. The touch was brief but it gave Sam the answer she needed, he wanted to touch her. She put her arms around him and rubbed up and down his back to try and encourage him to do the same. He got the message and placed his arms around her and mimicked her motions. Touching her must have ignited something inside him because his kisses became more passionate his hands moved closer to her hips and he leaned his body closer to hers. This was something Sam had been waiting for ever since she had the first dream. She could sense him losing control over his thought processes and with it was going any restraint that he had. He pushed into her sending her laying down knocking books and papers onto the floor. She slipped her hands under his shirt and began rubbing the smooth skin on his back. She could feel the tone of his muscles while she explored places she never touched, in this way at least. The fire in her nether regions was in full swing now and she could feel Danny lower himself against her. Their bodies were aligned and he had his own issue below and Sam could feel it perfectly on her own. His kisses were wonderful, traveling to her cheek, to her jaw, and down the side of her neck. Took her hands out of his shirt and began to tug at the fabric trying to pull it off with out breaking his concentration. Just as she got it bunched up and was about to pull it over his arms and head, a knock on Sam’s door interrupted the moment.  
Shocked, Danny instantly backed off Sam and moved to the opposite side of the bed.  
“Sam, It’s me.”, Sam’s mom’s voice carried through the door, “I was wondering if you wanted me to get you anything from the store while I’m out.”  
“Nope, I am good, thanks”, she managed to choke out.  
“You sound funny..., I’m coming in.”  
“No mom I’m fine I was uh just exercis-.”  
Before she could finish her mom was already opening the door.  
Sam turned to make sure Danny was out of sight (which by now he had phased through the floor) and turned angrily to her mom.  
“ What on earth is going on Samantha?”, she asked eyeing the books, papers, and flash cards all over the floor. Every where she looked there were pictures of various male sex organs. She was also taking in Sam’s disheveled appearance.  
“MOM! I AM TRYING TO MEMORIZE THIS FOR A TEST AT SCHOOL!!! I AM HAVING TROUBLE WITH IT BECAUSE IT IS SUCH AN EMBARRASSING THING TO STUDY! PLEASE LEAVE BEFORE I FORGET AND HAVE TO LEARN IT ALL AGAIN!”, she yelled. Her face was scarlet from anger, excitement, and, embarrassment.  
“Sorry, sorry”, her mom stammered as she backed out of the door, “you know ,dear, if Danny is hiding in your room you had better see him out. You know you are not allowed to have the door closed with boys in your room.”  
“What makes you think-?”, before she could finish her eye rested on Danny’s backpack that he had left on the floor. Inside were a million papers with his name on them.  
“Well he isn’t here. He just so happened to leave his backpack at school today and I am going to go by later on to give it back!”  
“Whatever you say Sam, just making sure.” With that her mom left.  
“Whew, that was close.”, Sam mumbled.  
“You can say that again”, She heard Danny’s voice say.  
She saw his backpack float into the air and then disappear.  
“Danny”, she called out.  
No answer. She sighed and figured that he was too humiliated to face her.  
Great what a way to mess up their relationship. Let’s make stupid comments about his penis size and then lure him into a make out session that almost went too far too fast and have that get interrupted by your mom.  
“Danny, I hope you’re not mad at me.”, she spoke into the air.  
**************************************************************************************Danny was flying home. He couldn’t believe what had just taken place. He didn’t mind the kissing and sure getting to rub her back was amazing, what was getting to him now though was what else he wanted to do to her. He was really glad her mom interrupted the moment otherwise he may have a few regrets under his belt. He kinda felt bad for ditching her the way he did but he just couldn’t bring himself to look at her now. What if she was mad at him? What if he moved too fast for her? It was too fast for him. He has heard of things getting weird between people once the deed was done and sometimes ended in them splitting up. He didn’t want that for them. He made it home with hopes that he at least memorized enough about the assignment that he could at least pass. Another study session like that wasn’t very ideal. Danny decided to continue to work on the rest of his homework just to get his mind off of things. Before he could phase through the roof of the Fenton house his phone began to ring Sam’s ring tone. He landed on his bed and answered waiting for her to yell or tell him off or anything else to suggest that she was mad at or weirded out by him.  
“Hello?”, he answered when he didn’t hear a response after a short bout of silence.  
“Danny, I hope that you’re not creeped out by me. I know I went too far tonight. I didn’t mean to seduce you or anything. I really did want to help you study and that’s it.”, She blurted out almost a little too fast for Danny to hear.  
“Calm down, you’re worried about having freaked me out? I was worried that I freaked you out.”, he stated in surprise.  
“No, I was totally out of line. You know the kiss and the touching. Those dreams really got to me...Oh crap.”  
“Dreams? What dreams?”  
“Nothing there’s no dreams. None. Nadda.”  
“Sam, you said dreams were getting to you. Are they bad dreams?”  
“Come on, I don’t want to talk about them, can we change the subject?”  
“You know you will eventually spill with the word vomit you have been having today.”  
“I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I love you.”,She responded hurriedly.  
Danny heard the phone click and go quiet before he could respond.  
He sighed and set out to do what he intended to do before Sam called.  
**************************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school Sam dreaded seeing Danny. She never felt that way about seeing him before. It was going to suck having to dodge his questions that he might start asking about the dreams. She hoped he hadn’t told Tucker anything about what had happened the previous day. She couldn’t help but wonder if Danny even knew the boundaries between what in their relationship should be kept secret from Tuck. She knew that there would be some complications when it came to that but it would be well worth it to be with him. She made her way to her locker and saw Tucker standing alone fidgeting with his PDA. Great Danny was ducking out on her, she thought, relieved.  
“Hey Tucker, where’s Danny?”,she asked feigning concern.  
“The doctor’s appointment he told us about last week.”, he answered.  
“Oh yeah.”  
“Well how’d studying the private parts go?”, he asked.  
“HOW DO YOU THINK IT WENT?”, She asked angrily, “Great, Danny told you didn’t he?”  
“Uh, told me what? I was just asking if you had more luck than me focusing on the ‘stuff’. I meant nothing by it. Did something happen?”, he asked in a panicked tone.  
“Nothing Tuck, don’t worry about it”, she said quickly and began walking away.  
Tucker grabbed her arm and gently turned her to face him.  
“Sam, you okay? You’ve been acting weird for a bit and I am starting to get concerned. Are you and Danny fighting? I don’t want you to think that I am being nosy or anything I just don’t want you two to make gaps in our friendship because you and him are dating. I want everything to be okay.”  
“No Tuck, and thanks for the concern but we are fine.”, she answered feeling ashamed “Everything is fine with me and Danny. I guess that I am just new to it all and am trying to get used to it. If you must know, my mom walked in on us studying the anatomy and it was really embarrassing for us both.” ,she somewhat lied.  
“Alright then. I’m here to talk if you want to. Just try not to get me caught between you and Danny.”  
“Sorry for snapping at you and you know I won’t do that to you.”, she assured as she placed and hand on his shoulder.  
Danny was back from his appointment by lunch.  
“How’d it go?”, Tucker asked.  
“Eh, not too bad, I had to make up the fact that I am trying out for the wrestling team to explain all the bruises that I have so they wouldn’t dote about me being Danny Phantom.”, Danny explained.  
“You, wrestling team, ha.”, Tucker poked.  
“Thanks”, Danny returned., “ So Sam, uh, what’s going on with you?”, he asked as he turned towards his girlfriend.  
“Nothing much. I’m glad your appointment went well.”, she responded as she turned to her salad, blushing.  
“Do you mind coming over after school so we can finish studying?”, he asked with a serious tone.  
Sam looked at him with surprise, “Sure I’ll come over.”  
The rest of the school day went by pretty much uneventful. Danny offered to walk with Sam to his house and Tucker decided to grab a bite at the Nasty Burger. The walk to his house was mostly silent. They were a few blocks from his house, when Danny’s ghost sense went off and out of one of the alleys came two snake-looking ghosts about as long as a 10 story building. The fight began as soon as Danny transformed. He got a few hits in before one of the snakes managed to wrap around his waist. The snake began to glow green before Danny could phase through it and when he tried he was unable to do so. The other snake slithered close to him and opened it’s huge mouth. Sam rushed towards it and tried smacking it with a skateboard she found on someone’s porch. The snake made quick work of her by whipping it’s tail around and smacking her against a nearby light post. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was the pain filled scream of her boyfriend. Sam woke up with a headache and the feeling of someone carrying her. The only thing she could remember for the moment was Danny’s scream. She began to sit up and struggle screaming his name when she heard him groan and then whisper her name. She looked up to see Danny looking down at her. He was no longer in his ghost form and his hair was messy and he had a lot of blood flowing down his face from a gash on his forehead. He had a very exhausted but concerned look on his face and seemed to be barely standing.  
“Are you okay?”, he asked before wincing in pain.  
“Yeah, you can put me down. The better question is are you alright? You look awful.”,She observed as she rolled gently out of Danny’s arms. She noticed that they were a couple of houses down from his. She also felt something sticky and wet on her chest and shoulder. She looked down at it and noticed that it was blood, a lot of blood.  
“Danny, what happened?”, she asked as she looked at him.  
His shirt was covered on his right side with the liquid and he seemed to be trying to face that side away from her.  
“I just got bit is all. It is not as bad as it looks.”, he stated trying to pull away from her as she moved to pull up his shirt. The movement caused him to double over and grab the injured spot.  
“I caught them in the end and that’s all that matters.”  
“No, that is not ‘all that matters’!”, she exclaimed in alarm. “Danny, let me see!”  
“When we get to my house. I will fly us into my room and you can check it there.”  
“Fine. Why aren’t you flying us now?”  
“I used a lot of energy fighting those things. They were a lot harder to beat than I thought they would be. I will be fine in no time.”  
They made it to the Fenton house and it took Danny a couple of tries to transform. He seemed to struggle getting her and himself in the air and by time they phased in through the roof , he was already human again. Luckily they landed on the bed because he didn’t have the energy to land them any other way. He looked like he was barely staying conscious. This was the worst shape Sam had ever seen him in. She carefully lifted his shirt and looked at the bloody wound. It looked just like a huge snake bite should look, two fang marks with holes as round as a marker and no telling how deep. They were just below his rib cage.  
“This looks pretty bad. I think we may need to get you to a hospital. We don’t even know if it punctured anything.”,She explained not even trying to hide the concern in her voice.  
“No, I am fine I just need to rest a bit. I hid a first aid kit in my closet a while back so I wouldn’t have to worry my parents. If you could just get that for me I’ll patch it up and be okay...”  
He barely got finished with what he was saying before he began drifting in and out of consciousness. Sam decided that she would try and stop the bleeding and if she couldn’t and things started looking worse she would get help from someone other than his parents. They were a little too overprotective of Danny after they found out about his powers and seeing him in this state wouldn’t help with that. Upon further investigation Sam noticed blood staining his pants as well. The puddle was slowly growing and she was willing to bet that there was an open wound there too. This one just so happened to be near his groin area. Sam quickly rushed to the closet and found the kit he had mentioned. Once by his side she cut his shirt off with a pair of scissors that was in the kit. She then cut through his pants and boxers. She took his shirt all the way off and began sanitizing and wiping the blood away from the injury with some gauze and peroxide. She managed to stop the bleeding and placed some gauze over the holes and taped it down. Now to the lower region. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She didn’t have time to waste, so she removed the fabric just enough to see the wound and nothing more. She began cleaning the blood with some gauze and noticed that it was a rather large gash and not a puncture wound such as the one on his torso. She managed to stop the blood flow and sanitized it before repeating the steps to finish her work. She quickly looked him over for more wounds the best she could without disturbing him much. It was then time to take care of the gash on his head. Moving his bangs aside she set to work. With that finished she began covering him with his bed sheets. Curiosity started setting in before she got them pulled over his lower half. She set the sheets down and looked towards the bandages on his hip. The cloth from his clothing still covered the his privates. She looked up at his face to be sure he was still out and then reached for the cloth. Once her hand was on it she began to lift up,a hand grabbed hers before she could get a view and looking up red faced she saw Danny looking down at her.  
“SorryIknowwhatitlookslike.”, she almost screamed, “I was just making sure that you were alright and not injured anywhere else.”  
“Relax.”, Danny whispered, “Let’s get you looked at and taken care of.” In saying that he sat up carefully and put his hand on her head. He hadn’t removed the other one from her “sneaky” hand and they were resting on his hip.  
“You really need to by lying down”, Sam urged blushing even more.  
He ignored her and began turning her head to the side to look at where her head hit the post.  
“Just a little bump, thank goodness.”, he commented as he let go of her head.  
Sam turned towards him but couldn’t bring herself to look into his eyes. She couldn’t believe what she had been about to do.  
“Danny, I was doing what it looked like.”, she confessed shamefully, “Those dreams that I mentioned yesterday were about us...being in some questionable situations. I have been dwelling on them a lot and they have been the reason why I have been acting the way I have been. I know that is no excuse but I was too embarrassed to tell you and...” Before she could finish Danny had pulled her into a gentle loving kiss.  
“Sam, you should never be ashamed to share something with me.”, he explained when he pulled back keeping his face close to hers. He pulled her into another kiss before leaning back with his lips still against hers. He groaned from pain causing Sam to break the kiss.  
“Maybe we should hold off on the make out session.”, she suggested breathlessly, “You’re not mad at me for being a total perv?”  
“No why would I be mad at you for being curious? I’m actually kind of flattered.”, he answered smiling at her.  
“You’re so cute, Danny Fenton.” She reached over and touched his nose.  
“Why, thank you, Sam Mason.”, He returned the nose touch. “You are extremely cute as well.”  
He had such a cute look on his face that Sam couldn’t help but kiss him again. He returned her kiss and she melted into him. She felt him tugging her closer to him and she, careful not to get on his injuries, climbed on top of him straddling his waist while maintaining the kisses. His shirt was already gone, making everything going on even more erotic. She felt his hands around her waist rubbing her skin hungrily. It felt amazing to be on top of him and feeling him touch her again. She hoped that his injuries wouldn’t bother him while they were fooling around and maybe this time there wouldn’t be any interruptions from anyone either. She felt his hands start roaming up her shirt, teasingly around the edge. She needed to let him know how much she wanted him so she adjusted her position so that her butt was just barely above his crotch. and began to run her hands down his chest and sides. The kissing began to intensify with every touch. Soon she was lying on top of him with their bodies aligned. She could feel his erection through her clothes and it made her both excited and nervous. She continued kissing him in hopes that he would be too distracted to lose his nerve. Her hand began to travel further down and rested on his hip.  
“This is bad.”, Danny whispered between desperate kisses.  
Sam didn’t respond but allowed her hand to travel lower. Danny reached for her arm to catch it before she touched it, but it was too late. Her fingers were wrapped around his shaft and she was stroking it softly. From what she could tell he was in fact average size if not a bit bigger. She really didn’t have anything to compare it to. Danny’s attempts to make her stop ceased immediately when he felt her grope him.  
“Sam.” he moaned, “We really should sto-op.” He didn’t sound too convincing though as the last word was interrupted by another moan.  
She smiled as she watched his eyes cloud over with the lust that she had seen in her dreams. She was so caught up in making him feel pleasure that she didn’t even realize that her clothes were coming off until could feel his hands touching her hips and the cool breeze from his ceiling fan in places she wasn’t used to feeling it. She then realized that he had used his powers to pull her clothing right through her. That shifted everything into high gear. Sam could feel him trying to push her lower half onto his. This is actually going to happen she thought as she prepared to move down. Right before she was in position she felt him lift her off and place her on her back he was then on top of her. She pulled his face down to hers and began kissing him trailing from his mouth to his jaw and along his neck. Sam could feel him lining up to press in. Please Danny, I want this., she thought kissing him harder to keep his focus on what he wanted and not on any thought processes that he may be having about stopping. She felt his hand cup her breast and she moaned into his ear in response. This encouraged him further and she could feel him pressing in. She was tight but extremely excited making it easy for him to enter. She dug her nails into his back as she felt the pain of the wanted intrusion. She kept the groan of pain she was about to release to keep from discouraging him from continuing. She wasn’t sure how much Danny knew about a woman losing her virginity, and she wasn’t willing to risk him stopping if he thought he was hurting her. He set his motion and her pain slowly ebbed away and turned into intense pleasure.Wonderful kisses and amazing touches were sending them both to the edge. It was amazing to be one with Danny and she couldn’t imagine being with anyone else and sure as hell didn’t want to see him with anyone else. His body was so perfectly toned and his movements were so smooth. He let his hand roam all over her chest and sides. He nibbled the side of her neck and her earlobe causing her excitement to flare. She felt herself tighten around him he felt it too and his thrusts got faster and more urgent. He pulled out of her and began to finish off. After he came and a few labored breaths, he looked towards Sam. Instead of looking satisfied, loving, and happy, he wore a look of fear. He wiped his hands on the scraps of clothes on the bed and then turned himself invisible.  
“Danny, what’s wrong?”, she asked worry in her tone.  
“We shouldn’t have done that. What if you get preg-pregnant? What if things get weird between us?”, came a response from out of thin air.  
“Come on, we don’t have to worry about that. Especially the one about things getting weird between us. I love you and I wanted to do this.”  
“Sam, we are only sixteen. There is no way we are ready to take care of a baby.”  
“You didn’t finish inside- Danny could you please become visible so I can have a conversation with a person and not the air? I can’t just fade away.”  
“No, I don’t think that is a good idea right now.”  
“Why not? You’re the one talking about being weird and you are the one acting weird.”  
“It’s not that, okay. Just give me a sec.”  
Sam couldn’t help but notice that his voice still carried some alarm to it but it sounded a little different from before.  
“What is it? Just tell me.”, She said a little more forcefully than she meant.  
She felt the bed lighten as he stood up and heard his foot steps leading to the bathroom right off from his room. She rolled her eyes in aggravation and huffed looking down at the spot he had been. She then noticed that there was fresh blood where he just got up from and there were bloody foot prints leading away from the bed and into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh my gosh, Danny!” She called as she gathered the sheets around her and rushed to the bathroom. She found him sitting in the bathtub pressing his hands to his side to try and stop the blood flow.   
“Sorry, I didn’t want to worry you.”, he gasped.  
“You should have let me know!”, she exclaimed. Her desperation growing when she saw the amount of blood he was now sitting in.  
“I am calling Jazz.”,she stated, turning out of the room before he could argue.   
“Sam, wait! You are over reacting and Jazz is just going to make it worse. Besides I don’t want her seeing me without my clothes on!”, she heard him call as she hurried to the bed room door.  
“Jazz! Could you come here a sec and help me and Danny with our homework?”, She yelled as calmly as she could.  
“Sure thing!”, she heard her call back from her bedroom. Sam turned and rushed back into the bedroom and waited by the door. Just as Jazz walked in Sam grabbed her by the arm, pulled her out of the way, and closed the door.   
“What the- Sam what’s going on?”, she asked her jaw dropping at the site of Sam in bed sheets.“You and Danny. You didn’t did you?”  
“Yes we did.”, she admitted “ That’s not important right now. Come here and don’t freak out.”  
“How is that-” Jazz started but Sam jerked her by the arm and towards the bathroom.  
When they entered the bathroom Sam could see Danny had covered himself with a towel and laid down in the tub.  
The wound was still bleeding and he was looking pale.  
“What on earth happened?”, Jazz asked as she ran to his side. “Danny, why aren’t you at a hospital?”  
“It stopped bleeding just before...”, he replied unable to finish.  
“You mean you two messed around while he was hurt?”, She asked dumbfounded. “This looks very serious. We have to get you to the hospital right now!”  
“Don’t tell mom and dad, Jazz please.”, Danny begged.  
“They aren’t here right now so lets get going. You know they are going to find out sooner or later.”, she responded while trying to help her brother from the tub.  
Sam helped and together they all managed to make it to the bed. They got him dressed and Sam put her clothes on as well. As quickly and carefully as they could they made there way to Jazz’s car.

On the way to the emergency area of the hospital Danny lost consciousness. He was pale and looked sickly. Jazz continuously scolded them the whole way there. Sam managed to block out most of it because her concern for Danny. Jazz pulled in the front of emergency center and rushed out to get someone. Not too long after two male paramedics with a gurney and Jazz came rushing out of the hospital. It wasn’t long before Danny was on his way to a room. Sam hoped that it wouldn’t be too late. Jazz was handling checking him in and all Sam could do was stand there and worry.   
“Daniel Fenton.”, she heard Jazz telling the lady at the counter.  
“That’s not the gho-”she began before being cut off.  
“Yes the ghost boy, now can we hurry I need to call my parents.”, she responded shortly.  
The lady huffed and continued taking down information.  
When they were finished Sam and Jazz made their way to the waiting area. Jazz pulled out her phone and immediately called her parents. Sam froze and listened to Jazz’s side of the conversation, hoping that she wouldn’t tell them of her and Danny’s happenings. All she told them was that he was hurt and she wasn’t sure what happened yet and that they needed to come to the emergency room right away. After she hung up she turned her attention to Sam.  
“I know that it isn’t any of my business, but what were you two thinking?”,She asked sternly. “You both have a long way to go before you are ready for anything of that magnitude. And to top it off while he was hurt.”  
“You’re right, it isn’t any of your business.”, Sam growled while crossing her arms over her chest.  
“Well, he is my brother. His well being is my business and right now your actions put him here. I can’t believe you two didn’t think of that. It is irresponsible for you not to have gotten help sooner and for-”  
“You know what, what Danny and I decide to do is our prerogative and he trusted me to help him! He doesn’t want you or your parents freaking out every time he gets hurt! He has fought ghosts for a long time before anyone found out and did just fine! You and your parents flipping out about every little scrape made him unable to turn to you guys!”  
“Now that’s not fair! Just because he thinks he can handle everything on his own or with you, doesn’t mean he should. What happened today makes that point clear. You’re still too young to be parading about on your own.”  
“Well we wouldn’t feel that way if you didn’t go overboard about everything! It’s not like Danny means to get hurt, it just happens from time to time. You and your parents act like you’re never going to let him fight ghosts again every time he comes home with a black eye.”  
“We know that is a risk and you can’t tell me that we aren’t allowed to worry about him. You know how it felt when you saw that ship crash and thought he was on it. That goes through our heads every time we know he is out there now. However, you two having sex on top of him being severely injured is just an extremely stupid-”  
“Say what?!”, Maddie’s voice interrupted.  
“Uh, nothing”, Sam and Jazz answered at the same time.  
“Please don’t give me that and please tell me that I didn’t just hear what I thought I just heard.”, she demanded trying to keep her voice at a normal volume level. Sam made sure to give Jazz and icy glare before turning to face her boyfriends angry mother.  
“Mom, can we handle that issue in a minute...there are more important matters to deal with right now.”, Jazz suggested.  
“This isn’t over.”, she warned looking straight at Sam when she said it. She made her way to the counter.  
“You didn’t have to run your big mouth, Jazz.”, Sam whispered “Now you see why Danny doesn’t trust you with anything.”  
“It’s not like I did it on purpose.”, Jazz whispered her retort.  
Jack walked in holding the car keys. Taking one look at Jazz and Sam’s faces he chose to stay out of the conversation and made b-line to where Maddie stood at the counter.  
After shouting at the lady that “yes, they were the parents of the ghost kid” she kindly asked for someone who would be able to tell her what was going on with her son, to which she received a snooty remark that someone will talk to her whenever everything was figured out. Just as Maddie was about to have Jack bust through the door leading to the patient treatment center, a doctor walked through them asking for the Fentons. Sam and Jazz stood and ran over to hear what was going on. The doctor explained that Danny had lost a bit of blood and that he almost needed a transfusion. Maddie began to explain how they weren’t sure how a transfusion would work with Danny’s particular case. They weren’t sure how his body would accept the regular blood, him having ghost DNA and all. He stared in awe at the worried parents as they explained his unique circumstances and began to mention something about getting to save the ghost boy when he was interrupted by Maddie telling him to finish. After clearing his throat he explained that he had been stabbed in the side and that though it didn’t puncture any organs it did cause a lot of hemorrhaging. He also mentioned the gash on his forehead ,that it didn’t look to be dangerous, and the cut on his pelvis and the other various bruises that he had sustained. They managed to patch and stitch his wounds and they were able to visit him even though he wasn’t sure how awake he would be. When everyone walked in Maddie instantly ran to his side followed closely by Jack and Jazz. Sam began to feel out of place and hung back by the door. What she could see of him she noticed that he still looked a little pale but less sickly than before. He had bandages wrapped around his head and seemed to be asleep.   
“Oh Danny, what happened to you?”, Maddie asked rhetorically.  
“I know someone who knows.”, Jazz mumbled glancing over her shoulder at Sam.  
“Sam could you come over here and explain?”, Maddie asked with a bit of edge to her tone.  
“Great now I’m public enemy number one.”, she grumbled as she made her way to the other side of the hospital bed and sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs.   
“We were on our way home from school when we got attacked by a couple of snake ghosts. I was knocked out and when I woke up Danny was like this and was carrying me. He told me that the snakes were harder to beat than he thought they would be, we went to his bedroom and I stopped the bleeding and patched him up...I didn’t do a good enough job though and he started bleeding again.”,she explained careful not to mention the activities that took place right before the bleeding occurred.  
“What else?”, Maddie asked expectantly.  
“We,uh, were going to study but, um, that was, and he was hurt, and we,uh, didn’t.”, was all she could say as she felt her face heat up and change shades. Danny needed to wake up and fast. Sam DID NOT want to explain anything to his parents in the first place much less alone.   
“Am I missing something here?”, Jack asked looking between a beat faced Sam and angry looking Maddie and Jazz.  
“Well, Sam would like to explain or shall I?”, Maddie asked placing her hands on her hips.   
“Nope, I have nothing to say about anything.”, Sam stated as she stoop up. “When Danny wakes up could you have him call me if he is able?” She started walking to the door. Right before she walked out she heard Danny call her name. She stopped and turned around relief flooding through her.   
“Hey sleepy head.”, she called to him. “your family is here and worried about you so I am going to go. Give me a call later when you feel better.”  
“Sam, please wait.”, He pleaded weakly. “We can talk to our parents together. I am sure that yours will be hearing about it sooner or later.”  
“For right now you should be focusing on getting better.”, she said but walked to the other side of the bed anyways.  
“I’m not going to get worse by laying here and talking. Mom, Dad, can Jazz be excused?”  
“Jazz if you would.”, Maddie answered.  
His sister kissed him on the cheek and left the room, closing the door behind her. Danny’s parents stood on one side of the bed and Sam sat back in the chair that she was in earlier.  
After a few moments of silence Jack spoke up.  
“Why does it feel like something is seriously wrong here and not just because my son is laying in a hospital bed?”  
“Sam and I slept together.”, Danny blurted. “It happened, and now there is nothing that can be done about it.”  
“YOU WHAT?!”, Jack boomed.  
“Dad, please don’t go berserk. We know the possible outcome of what we did. We know that we are young and should have waited until we were married, but the point I am trying to make is that it happened and it’s done. I promise that if you save Sam the embarrassment of telling her parents it will not happen again until we are married.”  
“Danny, I don’t think it should work that way.”, Maddie responded., “Why should you be the only one in trouble for this? Her parents need to know, especially if she is...pregnant.”  
“I don’t think she is. I, uh, took precaution.”,he barely managed to get out.  
“You used protection?”, Jack asked sounding relieved.  
“Well, not-”  
“Yes”, Sam interrupted firmly. “We used protection.”  
“Well, at least that’s one thing we don’t have to worry about”, Jack pointed out after a sigh. Maddie didn’t look too convinced.  
“I thought we taught you two would be more responsible than that, son.”, Maddie explained.  
“Mom, please don’t lecture me on responsibility. I have a ton of things that I am responsible for and besides I don’t exactly remember having that one on one talk about the birds and the bees with you. It may have happened from under one of your ghost vehicles or while you were busy looking through your microscope at a specter sample but I don’t remember it being heart to heart or anything like that, if it even happened.  
“Now, Danny, that doesn’t give you the excuse to do what you did. You have your whole future ahead of you and I don’t want it to-”  
“Do I? Do I really have this looong future ahead of me? I mean look, I am laying in a hospital bed. I have ghosts coming out of no where, attacking me, hunting me, obsessing over me. If I stop fighting then I am accused of being selfish and sitting on the sidelines. If I don’t, then I get closer and closer to death. What’s the big deal if I just so happened to take a moment and make love to the woman I care for the most in this world before that one ghost finally fulfills his duty and ends me?”, Danny retorted. He looked like he was choking back angry tears and was breathing hard.  
“You really feel that way?”, Sam asked. This was the first time she heard him even close to sounding like this and it tore her heart out. She knew she was the one who said those words to him just a few years ago.  
“Yes”, he answered with all the pain he kept bottled up, “ you can’t possibly understand what it is like to be on the brink of death. I have been there more times than I care to count and I do it for you guys.”  
Maddie sighed and looked at her son.   
“Danny, I’m sorry that this responsibility fell on you. Your father and I should have taken over more. I mean we are ghost hunters after all. I don’t think you should fight anymore if you really don’t want to. We will take over and we won’t think that you are selfish or sitting on the sidelines. You have done so much for this world and I don’t want you feel like you owe anyone anything. I would rather protect you than lose you.”  
“How are you going to protect me? You aren’t even around me? You’d have to follow me around for the rest of my life just to keep the creeps off of me. That is not something that I am prepared to have you do. I just don’t want to be judged for what I decide to do behind closed doors. As long as it doesn’t hurt anyone else-”  
“Danny, let me just stop you there. You were hurt and instead of getting the help you needed you decided to mess around and could have died as a result. You don’t realize that if something happened to you, it would tear us apart. You can hurt someone through the decisions that you make even though the consequences only fall on you.”   
“You will just never understand.”, Danny responded angrily. I just want to rest, please. And guys, it takes two to do what Sam and I did, please go easy on her. I love her and I wouldn’t change the fact that we did it.”  
Jack rubbed Danny’s hair and Maddie kissed him on the side of head that wasn’t injured.   
“Do you need anything before we go?”, Maddie asked sadly.  
Danny declined and they left after saying they love him.  
Sam stood up and made her way to the bed.  
“I guess that means me too?”, she asked.  
“Of course it does.”, he replied with a smug look.  
“You brat.”, she laughed.  
“Naw, you can stay.”  
“Danny, I am sorry that I made you feel that way about yourself back then. I didn’t realize what you were feeling. I guess I was just so caught up in thinking about your responsibility and how I felt that you were slacking that I didn’t even realize that it could affect you in those ways. I guess it is just easy to think of you being invincible because you always make it through everything that comes your way.”  
“I know it is has to be hard to understand, but you have been right there with me through it all and I just feel like you and Tucker should know more than anyone how dangerous it is. Sure, on the surface it is easy to crack jokes when we are being pestered by the box ghost, but with dealing with ghosts like Vlad and Skulker it is a whole new level. They mean to kill me. I dream about it sometimes and I just don’t want that to happen. I don’t want to do that to you.”  
“Well I know that we will get through this and anything else we have to go through.”,she replied while standing up and leaning towards him.  
“Yeah we will”, he answered, before kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. I will be posting another Danny Phantom fanfic later on so be on the look out for it!!! Thanks so very much for your support.


End file.
